


Helen at Work [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: Helen has some very specific work clothing.
Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Helen at Work [Drawing]

For [Week 7: Wonderland](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/3574.html) of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge. I thought it would be neat to do something based on [_Hieronymus Bosch's The Garden of Earthly Delights - Hell_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Garden_of_Earthly_Delights) based on "Wonderland" and then when I heard the episode and was chatting with people, it clearly had to be on scrubs? So here we go. I did NOT repaint The Garden of Earthly Delights - Hell, I used the image from Wikipedia. I also used textures from [Sirius-sdz](https://www.deviantart.com/sirius-sdz/art/Texture-Pack-41-617420018)

Image description: A digital drawing of Helen from The Magnus Archives. She is in front of an elevator for floor 17, and has a somewhat skeptical expression with a slightly raised eyebrow. She has brown skin. Her scrubs feature _The Garden of Earthly Delights - Hell_ by Hieronymus Bosh as a pattern, and textures have been used to fill the background and elevator doors as well. Her eyes are bright green.


End file.
